


I Promise

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, This hurts, Total Party Kill, everyone dies, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: They were all on a mission together, but it went horribly wrong.  Now Keith and Pidge are the only ones alive and trying to get out.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_Everywhere_United](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/gifts).



> This is for my very good friend Kerry, who's bday it is today!! Happy birthday, Kerry! I hope you enjoy this! :D  
> And a quick thanks to our friend [Lotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewRose) for betaing it for me. :)

Keith couldn’t remember how they got to this point. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Get in, get the data, get out.

Instead, Shiro lay dead upon the ground, his prosthetic cracked in half and in tatters across the room. Lance had been shot through the neck and slumped against the wall as he was left to bleed out. Hunk had been overwhelmed, and run through with a sword while trying to keep his best friend alive. Allura was speared through the heart, pinned against the wall behind them all.

From what they heard on the comms, the castleship wasn’t faring any better. They had been boarded and Coran and Romelle couldn’t fend them off. They heard Romelle cry out in pain and Coran’s screams. But now all they were receiving was static.

 

Keith and Pidge were alone.

 

“Fuck!” Keith bit out as another shot rang over their head. They had found shelter behind a large chunk of ceiling that had collapsed. Keith had peeked over the rubble only to see their lone exit was blocked and overrun by Galra soldiers.

“Keith, we have to send the data we got. It’s the only way.”

“We need to leave, Pidge.”

“It’ll be fine. Give me two doboshes and we can get out of here.”

Keith looked at the large computer to their left. “You’ll have no cover. I can’t risk it Pidge.”

“ _You_ can’t risk it? The fuck Keith, I’ll do it!”

“No. Please.” He grabbed her wrist as she started to move. “I can’t lose you. Please.”

Pidge’s face softened as she let herself be pulled back. “Keith, I love you, but we have to do this. You _know_ this data can be used to bring down the rest of the warlords. We _have_ to send this to the Alliance.”

She dropped to her knees, embracing her lover.

“Keith, you have to let me do this. Cover me, okay?”

“I can’t do this without you,” his voice cracked. “I love you, Katie.”

“I know, but you know what the blades say: the mission comes before the individual. We need to send this data. I can only do so much from here with just my laptop. Let me just run over and plug it in - I’ll be right back, okay?”

Keith shook his head, but he knew she always had her way. “I’ll cover you as much as I can.”

His bayard transformed - a rifle. There was no way a sword could help them at this point.

Time seemed to stop as they both lept from behind the debris. Keith started shooting, silently thanking Lance for helping improve his aim. Pidge ran toward the computer. Keith took four soldiers down, but more seemed to flow in through the door, one taking aim directly at Pidge.

“Pidge!”

She cried out as she was shot in the side, collapsing to the floor. She struggled to plug her laptop in as Keith started shooting wildly at her assailant.

Keith ducked back down behind the rubble as Pidge army-crawled back, clutching her side.

He pulled her into his arms and pulled her hands away from her wound to assess the damage.

“Oh, Pidge.” His eyes welled up. He pushed his hands against her, earning a hiss and a wet cough. Blood trickled down his fingertips and her chin.

“I-I need. I need to send it.”

He nodded quickly, bringing the laptop up to rest on her stomach. She wheezed as her fingers flew, blood splattering the screen whenever she coughed.

The data was sent as a new wave of dust and debris rained down upon them. The soldiers were trying to finish caving in the ceiling.

“Shit.” Keith summoned his shield over the pair as the larger chunks started to fall.

“Keith, you can still make it. I’ve-” she coughed harder, “I’ve sent out a virus; the sentries should be disabled soon. _Run_.”

He shook his head again. “I am not leaving you. Everyone else is dead, Pidge, _please_ I can’t. Not without you.”

She grasped for Keith’s hand and held on tightly. “Tell my family I love them? And I love you, don’t ever forget that, Keith. Promise me.”

“I promise. I _promise_. I love you too.” He leaned down and wished their helmets weren’t shut so he could kiss her one last time.

Her grip loosened as they were continually shot at. Keith sobbed as he watched her chest stop rising and falling. He felt something _snap_ deep inside.

He moved Pidge gently to the floor as his bayard retracted back to its sword form, and he grabbed his luxite blade. He let out a yell, full of pain and fury and grief as he leapt over the ceiling remnants towards the exit.

Keith’s eyes yellowed and his teeth sharpened as he started swinging his blades with purpose. He was going to take out as many as he could before they got him.

He could feel blood trickling down as he was shot repeatedly. Six soldiers fell dead to the floor before he dropped to a knee. He tried to get up, but his leg kept giving out. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he continued to defend himself, disemboweling another three soldiers before he lost all feeling to his limbs.

A soldier had managed to sneak up behind him and stab Keith through the spine, his heart stuttered as his arms dropped.

“Katie, I’m sorry.”

More soldiers filed in as he fell to the floor, tears clouding his eyes and streaming down his face. He prayed there was an afterlife so he could see her again.

He felt a cold creeping in as a heaviness took over his body.  He closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
